krytosdndcampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Belkarth
Belkarth is a city in the Eldrossian Reach, in Velen. It is famous for the Engineer's Guild, whom create technological advancements that are ushering in a new age for humanity. City Description Belkarth is built against a formation of mountains that overlook the Draken Coast. Because of this, the city funded a tram to be built that reaches every corner of the great city. Towards the reaches of its main gates, crop workers are usually spotted resting with their caravans from the trek north from Tarbeck. The smell of soot and smoke is prominent, even when far from the Crafting District. Gunknights patrol the city walls, and Protector Golems walk the streets and control the peace. Culture Though apart of Velen, the people of the Eldrossian Reach have vastly different characteristics that set them apart from the rest of the country. Aside from their accents which syllables tend to be very evenly stressed, and the prosody of the accent is often very musical - People from the reach are much paler from lack of sunlight that plagues the mountainous region. Many are skinnier unless they belong to a wealthy family or a gang, and have natural solemn expressions that has become infamous around Velen. Notable Locations Belkarth is divided into seven districts. The Bluffs Built high above the rest of the city. The Bluffs are home to the nobles that reside in Belkarth, and the location of the Belkarthian town hall where the council meets. * Belkarth Keep - The town hall of sorts, and meeting place for the Belkarthian Council. Bell Tower District A large bell tower finds new purpose as an airship docking station. It is built directly underneath the Bluffs, in the middle of the city. Circling around the tower is a beautiful park with various pools of water for children to play in. * Bell Tower - Where the airships dock. Old Port Home to the Belkarthian armada, a near thousand ships. It also welcomes traders and travelers. Hobhaven Row The lower slum of the city which borders Old Port to the Bell Tower District. The row is dissected by many narrow alleys with unpleasant folk commuting between them. * Desmonds: It's Lit - A candle and incense store. * The Mistress - a brothel. * The Underground - A series of sewers that lead to an underground tavern operated by the Uncrowned. It was first mentioned by Benjamin. Broadcairn District South of the Bell Tower District, Broadcairn extends to the edges of the southern walls. It is home to the commoners and traders. * Thai Me Up - General Goods. * Tight-Knight - A tailoring shop. * Bookworms - A book store. District of Worship A holy district built in the eastern reaches of Belkarth. A wall separates it from the rest of the city. * Cathedral of Night - Home to the worshipers of the Night Mother, a deity mostly worshiped by Belkarthians. Crafting District The biggest district in Belkarth, it is located west of the Broadcairn District. It houses the Engineer's Guild predominantly, but other craftsmen do reside here too. * Engineer's Guild Category:Locations